


奶糖

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 06:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen





	奶糖

目标人物染着金色头发，戴一对银质圈形耳环，左手无名指上一枚铂金素环，身高181cm。哎什么乱七八糟的外貌特征，最大的特点就是好看，好看到你第一眼就能看到了啦！陈立农无奈地给了黄明昊一巴掌，然后抢走对方手里的一盒奶糖。

“你不是不喜欢吃糖吗？”黄明昊生无可恋地揉了揉后脑勺，试图把未开封的日本进口糖果抢回来，但那人已经迈开长腿走掉了。

金头发的先生看到陈立农那张愈来愈近的笑脸，第一反应就是转身走掉，可是还没走两步就被对方挡在了面前。

“嗨，又见面了。”

林彦俊面无表情：“没见过。”然后绕过他继续向前走。

“欸那什么，”陈立农忙伸出手拽住林彦俊的胳膊，“我叫陈立农。”

林彦俊根本没功夫去记他的名字，被抓到手臂的那一秒开始他就像被点着火苗的触头，几乎是用全力把对方甩开然后整个人避开几米远。

“······”陈立农低头看了看自己的着装，没有污渍也没有不妥，纳闷之余还有些伤心。

“抱歉。”林彦俊理了理衬衫领口，但没有抬头看陈立农。陈立农一手空落落地高举在原地，一手还握着那盒未开封的进口奶糖，就这么直愣地看着林彦俊的背影消失在人群里，路过时有不少人上来打招呼，林彦俊都只是点头并快步走过。陈立农失望地捏起拳头，可惜还是没能问到对方的名字。

 

金头发的先生叫林彦俊，住在城市东郊的一所独栋别墅里，这是黄明昊收了陈立农三套新赛季皮肤作为报酬之后调查到的信息。虽然他也觉得有点不太道德：“你是不是有点太侵犯人家的隐私了？”陈立农趴在车窗上观察着四周：“我才不管，我一定要追到他。”

车停在旁边一颗粗壮的柏树后面，两个人在车内趴了一整个白天都没看到有人进出。“你为什么不把他出门时间也调查清楚？”黄明昊翻了个白眼：“那新年皮肤你也给我包了。”

“嘘！来了！！”陈立农像个狗仔一样压低身体，看着林彦俊从路的另一头走过来，很奇怪的是他没有开车，住这么偏僻当然不可能是步行回家，陈立农疑惑地环顾一周也没看到出租车。目标终于出现之后黄明昊反而觉得没意思了：“我说你知道他家地址有什么用吗，又不能强上人家。”他还在等着陈立农又有什么清奇的理由来反驳，结果对方思考了半天回了一句：“你说得对。”

无聊。黄明昊嘁了一声坐回他的驾驶位，陈立农还一脸哀怨地盯着窗外，虽然林彦俊早就进门了。“行了行了回家，范丞丞说了八点之前要把车还给他。”黄明昊刚刚启动，陈立农突然叫停：“等等！”

“欸？”

有一个穿着黑色风衣看不清脸的男人从林彦俊刚刚走过的方向走来，径直进了他家门前的花园，在陈立农刚想大喊一声“有贼啊”然后去英雄救美的时候，那个男人从口袋掏出钥匙打开了门。

“······是他男友吧。”黄明昊小心翼翼地说。

陈立农咬着后槽牙看那男人进了门还娴熟地换鞋，林彦俊换好家居服的身影从屋内走出来，然后越过他关上门，视线隔绝的前一秒还看到那只咸猪手揽上了林彦俊的腰。“什么男友，年纪够做他爸爸。”

“喂，你都没看清人家长啥样就胡说。”

陈立农心烦意乱地系好安全带，反驳不了但也受不下这口气，只能转移话题：“你的奶糖哪里买的？”

“嘿，好吃吧？”黄明昊一提到糖果就心情大好，“范老板去日本的时候给我带的，他说好吃就买了一整箱回来，我都吃不完。”

“包装好看，没吃。”

 

“你还没忘记林彦俊呢？”范丞丞调侃他。陈立农苦着脸盯着变灰的游戏屏幕：“他要是长一张容易被忘记的脸倒好了。”

“合着你就喜欢人家的脸啊？”

“这还不够吗？”陈立农一口气把奶茶喝完，然后精准地投进五米开外的垃圾桶里，“他也没给我机会了解啊。”

“啊——”范丞丞盯着电脑屏突然愣住，陈立农问他怎么了，范丞丞揉了揉眼睛想确定自己没看错：“这，这是林彦俊吧？”

陈立农突然就打起了精神凑过去，果然看见那张极度熟悉的脸。那是新闻网弹出的页面，从远处拍摄的新闻图只能看到林彦俊米色的毛呢大衣和一头金发，但是在旁边的圆圈里放了一张林彦俊的正脸照，大概是证件照之类的，看起来端庄得面无表情，但就是好看，非常好看。

“XX集团CEO李某私人住宅曝光，长达三年的金屋藏娇竟是一年轻男性······”范丞丞读着读着张大了嘴，然后接着读下面的小标题，“李某妻子派私家侦探进行追踪，发现了住在别墅里的林某，房产证上竟也填着林某的名字······”

“乖乖。”范丞丞转头，看到陈立农已经整个人痴傻地呆住，为了防止他惊吓过度晕过去，范丞丞赶紧剥开一颗奶糖给他塞嘴里。浓郁奶味在口腔蔓延开来的时候陈立农终于清醒了一点，他皱了皱眉，连嘴里的糖都没调整好位置就说道：“踏奇虎嚷了吧！”

范丞丞眨眨眼：“你说啥？”

陈立农一口把奶糖吐出来：“太欺负人了吧！”

“谁欺负谁？”

“这些人欺负林彦俊！”陈立农一脸打抱不平地抢过鼠标往下翻，“都还没定论的事情，就把他名字照片都曝光出来，还用臆想给他捏造故事，太过分了啦！”

范丞丞摸了摸他的额头：“兄弟你没事吧？”

最终陈立农还是被气得拍案而起，从范丞丞兜里掏出车钥匙就大步流星地跨出了网吧，连外套都忘记穿。范丞丞坚信他是被林彦俊的脸迷了心窍。

 

车就停在别墅门前，但陈立农就是不敢下去，倒不是被私家侦探再给拍到，主要是怕林彦俊不给他开门，也是怕那个辣鸡李某也在里面。但是刚刚爆出新闻应该不敢来吧···陈立农看着窗户里暖黄色的灯光，林彦俊肯定是在家的。他下车后前后左右地观察了一圈，确定没有记者在才溜进了花园，不过走到门口的时候还是停住了。

抬起的手臂一会升起一会放下，就是摁不到门铃上，最后一次鼓起勇气手握成拳时，门被从里面打开了。林彦俊和陈立农同时愣住，无数种借口措辞在陈立农脑海中飞驰之际，林彦俊终于说了话：“你在这干嘛？”

“我···那个······”突然就什么都说不出来了。

林彦俊一把将陈立农拉进屋里拍上门，无奈道：“我这边最近很多···镜头，你在这晃悠什么？”

“我刚刚看过了，没有人。”陈立农笑。

“能被你看见的还叫偷拍吗？”林彦俊摇着头丢给他一双拖鞋然后走过玄关，把刚刚戴好的围巾摘下来挂在衣架上，又脱下那件米白色大衣。

陈立农没想到进门会这么顺利，喜滋滋地换好拖鞋就跟了进去。屋内的装潢完全出乎意料，跟外观根本是两个风格，别墅外墙体和花园设计就是个彻头彻尾的浮夸宫廷，但室内反而简洁冷淡，整体色调更偏北欧。林彦俊看出了他的疑惑，解释道：“里面是我自己设计的，外面···是他挑的。”

不过陈立农完全没注意到他的后半句话，只是很惊讶地问：“你自己设计的？你是设计师吗？”林彦俊点点头又摇头：“算不上吧，现在已经不工作了。”

陈立农刚想问为什么不工作了，反应过来之后马上住了嘴。林彦俊倒了杯水递给他，然后示意他坐下。陈立农乖乖地坐到沙发最边缘的一角，紧紧盯着林彦俊，林彦俊被他盯得发毛，于是便开门见山：“说吧，你几次三番接近我到底什么目的？”

“我······”

“你不是李太太的人，那是谁？”林彦俊表情上看不出一点波澜，但已经连续喝了两杯水，陈立农知道他紧张。

餐桌旁一座精致的古典钟敲到七点，有只金属鸟从小门探出头来叫了七声。陈立农这才注意到这座和房间格格不入的浮夸老钟，一看就是那个品味庸俗的李先生送给林彦俊的，他在心里感叹这老家伙真不会挑礼物，风格不称也就罢了，难道不知道中国人送礼不可以送“终”吗？想到这里陈立农又多了点自信，他挽起卫衣的袖子，正色道：“我是来追你的。”

显然把对方吓到了，林彦俊一直保持密不透风的表情管理有点塌，他好像被陈立农逗笑了一般地弯起嘴角：“追我？哪种追？”

“就是，谈恋爱那种追。”陈立农紧张地喝了一口水。

林彦俊用半音节“哈”了一声，摆出一副刚听完笑话的表情看他，张嘴就不留情：“我从十八岁开始就不谈恋爱了。”

我今年刚好十八岁欸。陈立农心想。

“谈恋爱是你们小孩子的游戏，”林彦俊起身又给自己倒了一杯水，不过现在没那么紧张了所以也没急着喝，“我要的你给不了。”

这是什么经典绝情虐恋桥段，按照剧情发展，陈立农应该气愤地转身离开，然后在数年之后开着玛莎拉蒂停到林彦俊面前说一句“昨天的我你爱答不理，今天我让你高攀不起”然后一个油门扬长而去。

不过陈立农此刻坐在三层别墅的真皮沙发里，只能在心里默默讲一句“他说得对”。

陈立农喝完了一杯水但还没有要走的意思，林彦俊双手抱胸向后靠在沙发上，也没准备给他续杯。陈立农搓了搓手指，耷拉着眼角看向林彦俊。林彦俊穿着一件纯白的高领毛衣，松松垮垮地裹在身上，他好像很怕冷，明明空调温度已经高到陈立农开始冒虚汗，林彦俊的手边还放着一个暖宝宝。

“奶糖好吃吗？”

林彦俊被他这没来由的问句搞得懵了几秒。

 

陈立农第一次见到林彦俊，是在学校的毕业舞会上，他作为大一新生，跟着学长蹭到了大厅内。学校里最豪华的宴会厅在那一天被装饰得富丽堂皇，比校乐团演奏的时候还要大规模。那天人太多了，除了应届毕业生之外还有很多被邀请回母校的优秀人才，陈立农一边吃着甜点一边观察有没有大老板在场，可以聊聊兼职实习的事。

不过他的求职计划失败了，败在林彦俊身上。那个金发男人将他游走巡逻的视线强迫按停，再也移不开眼睛，他一个人背靠着最角落里的矮餐桌，没有和任何人交流。陈立农举着还没喝完的香槟走到林彦俊身后，摸索了半天只在口袋里摸到黄明昊不小心放错位置的一盒日本奶糖。

“嗨···”陈立农笑眯眯地把奶糖盒子递过去。

林彦俊没有抬头看他，只是盯着那个盒子，似乎很感兴趣。陈立农在那一刻分析他是个很注重审美的人，从头到脚的打扮能看出来，也不像学生，应该是个搞美学的艺术家。然后这个冰山美人出人意料地从盒子里拿出一颗奶糖，轻轻旋开包装纸，把糖吃进嘴里之后还将纸展开看了看。

陈立农得意地笑。

就算他身价上亿，也肯定有没吃过的奶糖。

 

“奶糖好吃吗？”

时隔了几个月才来问的问题，让林彦俊一时间不知道该如何回答。“忘记了。”林彦俊站起身送客，陈立农一脸无辜地走向门口，换鞋之后还不忘回头问了句：“真的不行吗？”林彦俊摇头。“好吧，”陈立农打开门，“那我天天来，嘻嘻。”

果然第二天又来了。“你不上课吗？”林彦俊揉着太阳穴不想让他进门，陈立农一弯腰就从他的胳膊下面钻进了屋子，他从兜里掏出一盒奶糖在林彦俊眼前晃了晃。林彦俊没再提起兴趣：“这个配色抢眼，但不耐看。”陈立农全当他是在摆架子，于是自顾自地塞了一颗进嘴里，好像比旺仔牛奶糖更浓郁一点。

“他还没来过吗？”陈立农眨眨眼。林彦俊知道他问的是谁，但不想回答。陈立农坐在沙发上扭了扭身子：“那我来还能给你解闷。”“我是什么留守老人吗？”林彦俊无奈。陈立农笑嘻嘻地把背在身后的吉他从包里拿出来，右手扫了扫弦：“那我给林老爷爷唱首歌吧。”

“在你眼中我是谁，你想我代替谁。”

林彦俊端着刚到好的热水进了书房并无情地甩上门，留下陈立农孤零零地抱着吉他坐在客厅。时钟又摆到了整点，陈立农委屈巴巴地叹了口气，他看着窗外逐渐暗下来的颜色，知道那个姓李的肯定不会来，也知道林彦俊肯定不会出来见他，只好一个人默默地又弹起了吉他。

“缘分让我们相遇乱世以外，命运却要我们危难中相爱。也许未来遥远在光年之外，我愿守候未知里为你等待。”

陈立农把太空旅客的主题曲改编成极其温柔的版本，他知道林彦俊听得到，于是将这首歌完整地唱完之后才离开。

林彦俊听到花园外车开走的声音，才叹了口气走出书房。他看到茶几上被留下的那盒没吃完的奶糖，拿了一颗出来含在嘴里。其实没什么特别的，就是很普通的奶糖，但是他从大学开始就没有吃过糖果了，这种陌生又熟悉的味道让他突然有点心酸。

 

那天的宴会厅真的很吵。“那个···”陈立农站在林彦俊身后很艰难地开了口，林彦俊这才意识到递来奶糖的人还站在跟前。他有些尴尬地回头，便看到一个高他半头的学生，脸色微红地看着他。毕业舞会向来热闹，此刻安静的只有他们这边角落，陈立农紧张得一个字都说不出来，林彦俊眨眨眼，等了半天都没等到对方的自我介绍。

之后他就离开了，裤兜里的手机震动了两次，他知道是那个人在叫他。陈立农一脸失望地目送着他走出门口，并暗自下定决心，如果还能见面的话一定要练厚脸皮，鼓起全部勇气上去打招呼。

 

陈立农把黄明昊的奶糖打劫走一大半，黄明昊嘴上说着吃不完，但眼睁睁看着被对方夺走还是有点不舍，只能一脸幽怨地让范丞丞再给他买一箱。

他没放弃，只要一想到林彦俊那张脸就没办法放弃。反正林彦俊每次都会给他开门，虽然不知道是真的不嫌他烦还是害怕他站在门外被拍到。从那天开始，林彦俊的东郊别墅变成了陈立农每天练吉他的地方，比起学校的音乐室要舒服多了。留守老人林彦俊每天都端着热茶坐在书房里，隔着一面墙听他唱歌——当然这是陈立农自己脑补的，事实上林彦俊究竟是戴着耳塞还是耳机，他就不知道了。

“你到底要闹到什么时候？”林彦俊心烦地撑头看他。陈立农娴熟地换好拖鞋，然后笑眯眯地又拿出一盒奶糖。“不瞒你说，我吃腻了。”林彦俊无情地拒绝。陈立农也不失望，自顾自地跑到沙发前一个跳跃呈“大”字型栽了进去，趴够了之后又把吉他取了出来。

林彦俊把倒好的水重重放到他面前，一脸严肃地讲：“我跟你睡一次，能别再来了吗？”

“···啊？”陈立农差点被自己的口水呛到。

“不然你还要什么？”

“你误会我了。”陈立农激动地站起来。

林彦俊抬眼看他。

陈立农忙于解释：“我是真的在追你。”

林彦俊笑：“所以我说跟你睡啊。”

“哎呀不是那种，”陈立农挠头，想了半天不知道该怎么和他解释，“你不懂啦，我和那个姓李的不一样。”

“我知道啊。”你没他有钱啊，还比他年轻。

陈立农觉得他越描越黑了，再解释下去只会加深误会，于是赌气地拿起吉他准备出门。林彦俊满意地点头：“那别再来了哈。”陈立农走到门口，把鞋都穿好了一只，突然又觉得不服气，于是转身踢掉了刚穿好的鞋子，气呼呼地将吉他扔到沙发上：“不行，我还是睡你吧。”

林彦俊卧室的装潢比客厅还要简约，陈立农总觉得呆在这样的空间里不仅助人禁欲，可能还有致郁效果。林彦俊在浴室里洗澡，他躺在床上盯着天花板发呆，表面上平静如水，内心澎湃到快要把自己淹死了。此时的心态更像是初恋的小男孩，完全没有去想自己一会儿要品尝一顿价值千万的晚餐，还是背着食物的主人。

“你，去洗澡。”林彦俊裹着浴巾出来，他并非肤白如纸，刚刚好的健康肤色让人更有食欲。腰很细，细到陈立农偷偷比划了一下，应该两只手可以环得住。其余的地方陈立农不敢多看了，他不想过早地起反应。

时钟敲到九点，小金鸟又清脆地叫了九声。陈立农踩着它叫声的节点一步步走到床前，林彦俊正闭眼躺在床上。一旁的床头柜被拉开，里面放着润滑剂和避孕套。

陈立农轻手轻脚地上床，打开床头小灯，然后看清了林彦俊轮廓分明的脸。他小心翼翼地吻下去，先吻了额头，再吻脸颊，最后吻住他的嘴。他再次抬头的时候林彦俊还是没有睁眼，呼吸很匀称，陈立农笑起来，他就像是要呼唤公主苏醒的那个命中注定的小骑士，一遍一遍地吧吻落在他嘴上，一直到林彦俊憋不住笑睁开眼：“好啦，小屁孩。”

“那我开始囖。”陈立农笑得很甜，眼睛眯成月牙的形状，林彦俊的视线刚好能从他肩膀上方看到窗外夜空，而陈立农就像夜空里必不可少的弯月，皎白如雪。

其实这是陈立农第一次跟男性上床，但他不敢表现得太生疏，只好尽心尽力地把每一个步骤做得完善。他从额头开始，亲吻了林彦俊身上的每一个部位，一直到小腹。林彦俊对于心口以下的部位非常敏感，稍微亲得用力一点他就会扭腰蜷腿，然后陈立农就笑嘻嘻地咬住他的侧颈，奶声奶气地警告：“再乱动我就咬断你的脖子喔。”

其实陈立农的生疏林彦俊看得出来，他引导着陈立农把戏做足，又引导着他把润滑剂抹对位置。

终于挤进去的时候林彦俊难受地叫出了声，陈立农用嘴把枕边的小海狮玩偶叼过来放在林彦俊手心，然后一边抽顶一边安慰：“小海狮说他不疼。”林彦俊被他逗得笑，然后伸手抱住了陈立农的腰，手里的小海狮在陈立农的背上来回摩擦，陈立农一直亲着他笑。

林彦俊有种幻觉好似正在和一个从奶糖堆儿里跳出来的小王子做爱，小海狮说不疼，他也不觉得疼。

陈立农的舌尖也有一股奶糖味，林彦俊一边跟他唇舌交缠一边想起了那盒奶糖包装的颜色搭配。粉蓝撞色，真是又俗套又无新意，但就是让人有购买欲。就像陈立农在他世界里的初次登场，并不玄妙，但就是难以拒绝。

 

你不是骑士，也不是小王子，你更像一个经验不足的小猎人。不忍心射鹿，也打不到鸟。  
见到伯爵家私养的金丝雀也会于心不忍地把它放生掉。

 

“成年人要讲信用。”

“不行，林彦俊，”陈立农翻身再次跨坐在林彦俊身上，“你喜欢跟我睡觉。”背后的阳光透过他发梢细碎地映在林彦俊脸颊，清澈迷人。少年人朦胧的睡眼都没完全清明就板起嘴跟他辩论。

没赶走他，这是个不讲诚信的小猎人。

他们之间达成一个不成文的约定，只要金丝雀的主人不回家，他们就一直在一起。

 

陈立农买了两瓶染发剂并把林彦俊强制性地摁在椅子里给人变了个装，林彦俊盯着镜子里一头乌黑的自己，不知道是不是该发怒，毕竟还挺好看的。陈立农像个专业美发师一样给他洗净又吹干，然后满意地说：“金发出门太引人注目了，您可是上过新闻的人，要低调点。”

“？”林彦俊预感不妙地皱起眉头，“你还想干嘛？”

“带你去个地方。”

“你肯定不知道美术楼南面开了家艺术咖啡馆。”陈立农带着他回了学校，林彦俊头戴黑色棒球帽，身上穿着松松垮垮的运动套装，看起来就像个活力满满的正常大学生。

他从书架上抽出太宰治先生的《人间失格》，但是被陈立农抢了过去：“别看这么致郁的书，你已经够丧了。”然后递回一本《儿童睡前故事100篇》。林彦俊无奈地把儿童文学拍回桌面，然后抬头将整个店面浏览了一圈。

“我喜欢那边的小兔子。”陈立农指向结账处坐着的两只垂耳巨兔，林彦俊却摇头：“太突兀了，不合衬。”

“那玻璃上的小野猫呢？”四面窗户的玻璃窗外分别趴着四只皮毛纹路不同的毛毡猫咪，做得很逼真。“你见过猫咪会粘在玻璃上的么？”陈立农无言以对。

林彦俊笑，然后指了指头顶：“我喜欢这一块儿。”陈立农抬头，就看到悬挂的几只骷髅头。“哥特童话式风格，不应该有太可爱的东西，”林彦俊用小勺子敲了敲做旧的木杯，“哥特不是颓废，是享受并乐在其中，不需要从窗户里透进来的阳光，也不需要过度乐观的解读。”林彦俊拿起桌上被做成墓碑样式的标号立牌，念起刻在背后的墓志铭：“我生而预死，曾活得自在。”

陈立农撑着下巴看他，咬着吸管喝一口百香果汁。这是他第二次觉得林彦俊真的有点像艺术家。

“你明明很爱你的职业，为什么不做了？”

“累，所以不想做了。”林彦俊的回答很简单。

 

陈立农自知是个没什么格调的理工科钢铁直男，带人去个咖啡厅都能装逼失败，于是决定简单粗暴一点。

校园西门那家网咖虽然贵一点，但是环境好，而且有VIP卡的人可以包单间。陈立农打开电脑兴冲冲地介绍自己的段位并适当吹牛逼，林彦俊一脸听不懂：“我说你干嘛打个游戏还要出门来，家里不行吗？”“气氛不同嘛——哎呀你不需要懂，看我虐菜就好了。”

“啊——不玩了不玩了！”陈立农在第四次被人一枪爆头之后捂着脸躺倒在座椅上，林彦俊再看不懂也知道他又输了。

林彦俊取下棒球帽搭在他脸上，陈立农拿开帽子一睁眼就看到他被炸飞的头发，咯咯咯地笑到捶桌，林彦俊还没意识到发生了什么，就被陈立农举着手机一顿连拍，看到自己丑照之后把人按在地上就是一顿暴打。

“哈哈哈哈，哈哈，”陈立农躺在地上求饶，好不容易才把气捋顺说出一句完整的话，“我告诉你喔，哈哈哈，刚刚我被爆头的那个桥，在我们这个城市有同款喔，哈哈哈哈。”

林彦俊也打累了，不顾洁癖地坐在地上问他：“我怎么不知道？”

陈立农爬起身：“你成天窝在家里怎么会知道啊，我今晚就带你去。”

 

“哪里是同款啦。”林彦俊身为专业设计师，对于画面结构空间的记忆非常敏感，虽然这座跨河长桥和游戏里极度相似，但在他眼里还是有很大差别的，首先设计原理就完全不同。

“哎呀差不多就好了嘛，”陈立农指了指上空，“还有个共同点就是这座桥也是可以攀爬的喔，我小时候爬过。”

“那你真大胆。”

“对啊，不像你有恐高。”陈立农还不忘嘲笑一下，看着林彦俊一翻白眼，他就赶紧靠过去蹭了蹭林彦俊的肩。两个人并排扒着桥边的栏杆，面对曙光直射的河流尽头，很近的身后有自行车擦肩而过，再远一点就是高速行驶的轿车。陈立农轻轻抬起手环住林彦俊的腰，对方没有拒绝，他便擅自搂得更紧了些。

林彦俊不会靠在他肩膀上，所以陈立农主动地低头蹭了蹭他的头发，有一股奇异果的清香。林彦俊专注的时候可以保持几个小时都不动，比如此刻，他盯着缓缓下坠的落日，视线逐渐变得温柔。陈立农在天边最后一抹余光小消散的瞬间低头亲他，林彦俊轻轻踮脚，两人在高峰期拥挤的车流中相拥深吻，一直吻到周围的车鸣声都消失。

我们偶尔也需要一点俗气的浪漫，在俗气的时刻，俗气的地点，和俗气的理工科直男。

 

俗气的日子过得很慢。

“唔——”林彦俊皱起眉，他揽着陈立农的脖子，随对方的频率挺腰。陈立农好喜欢他这个表情，就像明明很痛却乐在其中，鼻尖的小痣衬出他所有性感的元素，陈立农忍不住低头舔了舔。“别···”林彦俊别扭地转头，“痒。”“你怎么浑身都是痒痒肉啊？”陈立农笑，然后故意撩拨他似的低头咬住那只半永久耳环。

林彦俊被痒得更不安分了，他假装生气地瞪着陈立农，陈立农则一脸无辜，还抿了抿嘴唇说：“凉凉的。”

“你要不要也打个耳洞啊？”林彦俊摸着陈立农的耳垂细声问。“嗯——”陈立农发力，把林彦俊痛得脱手，于是趁机抓住对方的手腕，将五根手指折叠握在手掌心：“我怕痛啊。”然后偷偷地含住他无名指，将那枚铂金戒咬着取了下来。

林彦俊想拍拍他的头，但是手已经被对方攥紧了，只能笑：“这点痛怕什么啊，大男人的。”

“欸，我很怕痛的啦。”陈立农嘟起嘴巴撒娇。

 

“我不怕痛。”

“嗯？”陈立农抬头。

林彦俊的眼神飘忽到窗外：“我不怕痛。”

“谁说的，明明怕喔。”陈立农故意用力一撞，对方果然吃痛地闷哼一声。

“不，我是说，我不害怕痛，”林彦俊看他，“我生过一次病，差点死掉。”

陈立农刚好达到终点，释放出来的刹那一股暖意隔着薄膜延伸在林彦俊的身体里。他乖乖地抽离，丢掉污套，然后张开双臂将林彦俊整个人拥进怀里：“然后呢？”

“激素把我的脸充得好肿，明明一口饭都咽不下去，但看起来就像个胖子。”

“减药的时候一整晚痛得生不如死，如果不是虚弱到爬不上窗户，可能早就跳下去了。痛到失去理智的时候吃了七八片不同的止痛药，结果被刺激得胃出血，搞得医生连夜抢救。”

林彦俊讲述痛苦的时候更像一个旁观者，陈立农听不出他的情绪。

“服药量大的时候走在路上会有幻觉，坐在椅子上会站不起来，有一次病房就在面前都来不及走进去，直接跪倒在门口动弹不得。”

怀里的人说话时的气息吐在他心口，就像把字里行间的煎熬一层层累积。林彦俊试图抬头，但陈立农不想看他的表情，又强迫性地把他摁进怀里抱紧了些，然后小孩子气地用下巴抵住他的后脑勺。

不过他在笑，笑得陈立农觉得胸膛都被他捂热了，林彦俊用指尖敲了敲陈立农的锁骨，被抱太紧导致说话声音都是闷闷的：“后来我康复出院了。”

“喔。”陈立农还是不松开。

“所以我现在什么都不想管，也不想奋斗了，我就想好好地活在这世上。”

“事业啊梦想啊爱情啊，这些东西都比不上让我活得舒服。不辛苦才是最大的幸福。”

陈立农突然有点不服气，虽然刚刚还心疼得要死，他终于允许林彦俊抬头呼吸一口新鲜空气。林彦俊被他捂得脸颊泛红，但是可爱极了，比他之前那头金发看起来更易亲近。陈立农咬着下唇犹豫了几秒，问他：“所以你什么都不想要吗？”

“我知道你听得懂。”

陈立农红着眼睛瞪他，不过林彦俊现在比刚认识的时候温柔多了，最起码还会安慰他。林彦俊是个完美的情人，不止相貌完美，性格也完美，他不会奢求爱意和身份，他只要一个顺风顺雨的生活条件，所以所有人都爱他。

所有人都爱他。

“你以后不要再来了，”林彦俊仰头亲了亲他的脸颊，“李先生明天会过来跟我···谈一些事情。”

他终于想起你了，你也还是想做回那只锦衣玉食的乖乖金丝雀。

 

李先生来得很晚，他身上的西服不像以前那般严整，从突出的颧骨到身型都透露着疲惫。林彦俊给他倒了一杯水。李先生搂住他的腰，贪婪地嗅着他颈间的味道，林彦俊不舒服地皱眉，故意别开身体坐在沙发上。

“我要离婚了。”满腹郁结的李先生把白水当作酒精一口闷掉。林彦俊微微诧异，但也没表态，只是给杯子里再填满水。

他挑起林彦俊的下巴，像是刚刚发现这人变化一般惊讶地问：“怎么染头发了？”林彦俊回：“喜欢。”

“呵，”李先生满意地笑笑，“反正都好看。”然后凑过去亲了亲他的嘴巴。

他原本以为李先生是要来跟他断绝关系，给他留一张卡或是狠心地让他净身出户，哦不，连户都没有。没想到可怜的中年男人直接被家世强大的夫人给扫地出门了，真是造化弄人。李先生把身上那件夫人送他的定制西装胡乱地扯下丢进垃圾桶，然后捂着脸说：“扔掉扔掉，我不想看到。”林彦俊起身去打包。李先生抬脚便走向二楼，然后扶着栏杆向下俯瞰，说了句：“在房间等你，宝贝儿。”

冬夜愈来愈寒，穿着一件单薄羊毛衫的林彦俊刚打开门就被寒风吹得一哆嗦，将垃圾袋扔进花园外的桶里之后对着双手哈了口气，然后抱臂向屋内跑去，刚跑到花园小路的中间就被披上一件羽绒大衣。

陈立农把人抱在怀里，借着身高优势给他拉上衣链，林彦俊两条胳膊都没套进袖筒里以至于完全没法活动，只能一脸诧异地盯着陈立农。“跟我走行吗？”陈立农嘴上是问句，但身体已经拽着他走向了大门外，林彦俊只能扭了扭身子说你别闹。陈立农只好用力抱紧他，低头把嘴贴在他的耳边，乞求一般：“他不爱你啊。”

“我知道啊。”

爱你的人怎么会时隔这么久的第一句话不是问你过得怎么样，而是先说自己的事呢。

“林彦俊，我知道你不在乎别人怎么说，我知道你只想要自己开心，但是你跟他在一起真的开心吗？”

你被铺天盖地的舆论所吞噬，连家门都不敢出的日子里，那个人有出现过一次吗？他连保护你都做不到，怎么能称得上可以给你一切呢？小猎人第一次勇敢地拉弓搭箭，没有指向猎物，还是瞄准了禁锢着笼子的那把锁。他也知道铁质的箭头根本不可能射穿纯金锁扣，但他还是把那支箭射了出去。

“跟我走好不好，我没那么多钱但也不会让你累着，我可以打工养你，你也可以做自己喜欢的事情，你不需要担心任何摄像机，谁敢骂你我就打死他。”

林彦俊被他逗笑：“福利这么多吗，还有呢？”

“还有一箱奶糖我都打劫来给你吃。”

林彦俊叹了口气，他不知道该怎么和陈立农说，他的拒绝从来都不是因为陈立农比李先生差，但这个小孩怎么就不懂啊。

“我说你干嘛一定要和我这种人扯上关系呢？”

“你这种人，是指在德国红点奖上被提名过的最有潜力设计师吗，林先生？”陈立农不服输地掰过他的脸，“你的资料我都查过了，一清二楚，你必须跟我走了。”

林彦俊惊讶地瞪眼。

“明明在我面前讲专业的时候最开心，为什么不承认？”

“我没有···”林彦俊欲言又止。

陈立农趁他分心连抱带抗就把人拐上了车，林彦俊不敢大叫，只能坐进车里后才开始质问：“你知不知道自己在干嘛？”陈立农用以嘴还嘴的方式让他住了口，扶着后脑勺就是一通乱亲。“好啦，上了我的车就是我的人了，我们回家。”林彦俊什么准备都没做好就被强制告知自己有了个新家，一时半会儿不知从何反驳，只能指着车钥匙上的“丞”字挂坠问：“我上的是你的车么？”

“哈，这不重要。”陈立农假笑着将挂坠拽下来扔出窗外，然后一脚油门离开了这座浮夸的伯爵城堡。

 

林彦俊见识过世间万千，人性的美丑善恶，舆论的动荡反转，生命的脆弱无情，他始终坚信自己是一个成熟理智的大人。可他却不得不承认自己怎么都忘不了那天晚上塞给他一颗奶糖的小少年。

他或许真的需要一点俗气的浪漫，一段俗气的爱情。

能把他整个人护在怀里的，理工科直男。

——END——


End file.
